


[Art] Seven Minutes in Heaven

by WolffyLuna



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digital Art, Experimental Style, F/F, Fanart, Kissing, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: Art of Venus and Neptune's hypothetical 7 Minutes in Heaven scene.
Relationships: Neptune/Venus (We Know the Devil)
Kudos: 9





	[Art] Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Do I understand, from a game mechanical perspective, why there wasn’t a Neptune/Venus Seven Minutes in Heaven scene? Yeah, I do.
> 
> Do I still miss the scene that could have been? …


End file.
